


Hey, Mr. Hero!

by Vane_Chan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Angst, Game Spoilers, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Post-game head Canon, Pre-game head Canon, Ravioli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vane_Chan/pseuds/Vane_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ravio stole Link's house, he thought he knew what he was getting into. Yet as their relationship stretches thin, something has to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grateful

A gentle gust of wind made the house creak, catching the merchant's pointed ears. He sat, legs sprawled out on the ground, looking up to the ceiling with a soft sigh. His purple robe and gold decorated rabbit hood loosely covering him, the hood falling into his face. All around him were tables and boxes, set up and covered with cloth to look like tables.

Sure, the house wasn't his. The bed was pushed precariously up against the wall, as well as the table the previous owner had. Various boxes sat around the room, surrounding the bird cage he'd set up for his buddy, Sheerow. The bird fluttered about happily, chirping as it landed on the various items that were set up on the table, the majority being weapons.

Ravio pushed his hood up to grin at the bird, holding his hand out in invitation. "What are you doing, silly bird?" he cooed softly to it, then smiled as his offer was taken. He leaned his head in to kiss on the white feathers affectionately, murmuring baby talk to the being. "Were you practicing picking them up, Sheerow? Were you being a good bird?"

His talk slowed as he saw a familiar figure pass the window. He grinned and kissed the bird one more time before standing up. Sheerow flew into the air next to him while he repositioned his black and blue scarf, then pulled his hood down to block all his sight except for the ground. He carefully tugged it up, keeping his eyes hidden, but his mouth and nose were visible. There... now he could at least see where the other would be going.

The door opened, and at the sound of the familiar boots, Ravio's heart nearly skipped a beat with joy. "Welcome back, Mr. Hero!" he said gleefully with a wide grin.

His visitor, no doubt the hero clad in green, was less happy to see him. He clutched at his side where a slight stain of red was beginning to grow, and his breathing came in heavy breaths. "Heya," he muttered.

There was a pause as Ravio scrambled to make sense of what was going on, only able to see the other's feet. "What can I do for you today, hmm?" His grin never faltered, and he added a bounce to his posture.

"Well gee," Link growled sarcastically. "I dunno. Maybe a healing potion, or something like most other shops have? Maybe set my bed back up?"

At times the merchant wished he didn't have his hood so he could take in the other's expressions, the only time he's been able to so far has been when the hero passed out. Yet now he was glad for his hood, glad to know he wouldn't be able to see the no doubt angry look being directed at him. "Eh... You know I can't do that, Mr. Hero."

"Why not?"

"There's... No room, silly!" He laughed a little, only for it to die down as he didn't hear the other laughing.

"What are you, heartless?" Link questioned harshly under his breath, stepping over to him. He abruptly reached out and gripped the front of the purple robe, making the other squeak in surprise. "You come in, steal my house, expect me to buy your items when I can't sleep here-" he took a sharp breath in, holding his side again.

Sheerow danced frantically above Ravio's head at seeing the sudden violence, and it didn't do much for him either. He took the opportunity and stumbled out of Link's grasp, his lips parted in surprise as his hands flew up to smooth his robe down. "Mr. Hero..." he whined softly, cringing back at the reaction he immediately got.

"Don't 'Mr. Hero' me." Link let out a huff. "What are you, blind? You never know if I'm injured or not unless I tell you!" He hesitated as he watched the merchant cringe back. "Why don't you just take the thing off and look at me for once!" He reached out to move it for him, but abruptly stopped at the other pulling back.

"I-I'm sorry," Ravio murmured pathetically as he reached up to shakily pull his hood all the way down, his fingers curling tightly into the brim as he tried to force himself not to shake. "You're right; I can't see through this, b-but..." He stammered quietly, his bird flitting about his head. "I... can't let you see me. I'm sorry." He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of blocking out the memories of his home, of how angry and violent the people that lived there could get.

His words only spurred the blond further, but before he could retort he gasped again and fell to the ground. "P-please, Ravio," the blond begged. "Anything..."

The merchant let out a whimper, knowing the other was likely close to unconsciousness. "Um..." He took a breath, wanting to both help him and show he wasn't as bad as the other was likely convinced. "L-lay down and I'll be... r-right back." He took another, albeit slightly relieved breath as he heard the other sink to the ground, and held up a hand to his bird. As the white being landed on his hand, he quickly made his way over to the door, but paused as he looked over to him.

He opened the door as he hesitantly raised his hood, looking to the other. Link's face was a mixture of pain and exhaustion, reclining back on his elbow as his other hand continued to clutch his side.

With a furious shake of his head, Ravio quickly made his way outside and looked around. He hated seeing him like that. The only other times he'd been able to see his face was when the blond passed out. The bracelet he wore on his wrist was connected to the merchant's small amount of magic, and there was just enough there to alert him he needed help. During the trips of dragging him back to his house, he'd pause and trace a light finger across his face, moving his hood out of the way. Wait, he was distracted! He shook his head again and pushed his hood down, turning his attention to helping the hero.

A light blush spread across his face as he made his way to the apple tree to the side of the house. He cooed softly to Sheerow before raising the hand the bird was on. It flew into the tree and started to knock a few apples down for its owner, chirping the entire time. He gratefully gathered them in his arms before whistling softly, his hand extending for the other.

As he hastily made his way back, he started to murmur under his breath. "Please still be awake, Mr. Hero..."

The door opened and he let out a sigh of relief. He was still in the same spot, but he looked slightly worse. With a nervous gulp he walked over and set the apples beside him, grabbing one so he wouldn't have to talk nearly as much. Link picked one up and sank his teeth into it with a satisfying crunch. "Thanks," he muttered around the mouthful.

The merchant nodded softly, sitting across from him as he bit into his own apple. Sheerow took to the air at the action and flew to its cage, letting out a few squeaks. That and the sound of the apples were the only things keeping them from eating in total silence. Ravio slipped the apple up under his hood to eat it, not wanting the other to see his face in the slightest, and he kept his eyes tightly shut.

Link finally looked over to him, draping his arm across his waist. "Hey..." He sounded considerably better, and would have looked it as well if the merchant were willing to see. "Sorry 'bout that earlier," he sighed. "I was panicking... I didn't mean to be a jerk."

Ravio nodded softly, hesitant about speaking. "It's alright," he said, his voice soft.

There was a pause, then the blond scooted over to him, his head tilted slightly in question. "You're not crying, are you?"

Both of Ravio's hands reached up to grasp the apple, backing away with another furious head shake. "No I'm not!" he whined, and despite the truth in it, it seemed otherwise. "I just..." he hesitated. "I don't handle blood well. That's why..." his voice trailed off as he turned his head away, biting his lip.

"Oh." Link blinked and leaned back. "Then why didn't you say anything?" He just got a shrug in response, and his pointed ears lowered slightly, a brief moment of irritation passing through him. "You know, it's hard to talk to someone if you can't see their face."

There was a soft crunch from under the other's hood as he bit down hard on the fruit, attempting to block the hero's words out. Silence rung in the air again as he chewed, then with a soft sigh he knew he had no choice but to answer. "I'm sorry, but it's like I said before... You can't see my face."

"Not even for a moment?" Link inquired, leaning in slightly.

Ravio let out a huff and looked at him, or at least towards his voice. He knew his face was heating up, but he decided he needed to stall. "There... Is one condition you can see it." He turned his head away and bit into the apple again, seeming indignant with his sudden posture. 

The news brought a grin to Link's face. "Oh?" he chuckled softly.

"You have to make love to me." There was another crunch of the apple, hiding the beet red face beneath the hood.

There was a sudden fit of coughing from the blond hero as he attempted not to choke on the bite he just took. "I-I what?!"

"Mhm."

Link stared at him incredulously, the apple threatening to slip from his grasp. He had no idea how fast the other's heart was pounding, and he had no idea how it'd increase with his next few words. "Alright," he said with a shrug. "I'm curious and sore and I need the comfo-"

He was cut off by a black boot being pressed to his chest as he advanced on him.

Ravio's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, his hands shaking on the remains of the apple. "I-I was... j-just kidding," he managed to whisper, panting slightly as his heart had nearly skipped a few beats moments earlier. "I'm not l-letting you look!"

The blond stared at him, noticing the sudden abrupt change in attitude... And also a slight bit of a blush that was visible from under the hood. His face fell slightly as he blushed as well, and stammered out an apology. "R-right sorry, I was too."

There was a soft nod before Ravio pulled his foot back, and scooted away again, earning a squawk from his bird. He looked away and finished the apple, determined to avoid any more awkwardness between the two of them. Lucky for him, the hero did as well, picking up another apple and munching on it, grateful for the safe place to stay and the healing properties of the fruit.

As the hero finally recovered completely, he stood up and patted his tunic down. He took a step over and lightly patted the other on the head, making his hood and hair beneath it go askew. "Thanks again, Ravs."

The blush returned full force on Ravio's face at the touch. "M-Mhm..." he hesitated, not wanting him to go quiet yet. "Where... are you going now?"

Link reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Well... I have three more sages to save, if that's what you're asking."

The merchant pondered over this. "So... Where... are you going next?"

"Probably Turtle's Rock," came the reply.

He was hesitant. He didn't want him to think he was just wanting him to buy his items for the money, despite that being a high point. He glanced in the direction of the tables, a finger reaching up to bounce on his chin. "Um..."

"Ravio," Link sighed. "Don't. If I need an item, I'll come get it. Alright?" He sounded exasperated.

"O-Okay." Ravio's shoulders sunk with visible defeat. "Just... if it gets too dangerous without the proper equipment..." he hesitated, not wanting it to sound wrong. "Don't be afraid to get out of there," he finished quietly. And come back to me, he added mentally.

The blond raised an eyebrow in question as he looked to him. "Really? I mean, I still have the hookshot and boomerang rented. Could always let me pass out so I'd have to rent them again-"

"Mr. Hero," Ravio sighed, sinking further into the ground. "Please just stay safe."

The words hit Link in an odd way, and he tilted his head to the side. "Alright," he muttered, confused. He knew the other had his moments, but this was... different. He shook his head softly as he started for the door. "I'll probably be back soon anyways."

Ravio nodded softly, then slipped his hood off as he heard the door close. Then to Sheerow's dismay, he dropped his face in to his hands with a sigh. "I'm such an idiot!" he groaned to himself before flopping on his side. He let out a long breath as his bird flew over to land beside him. He reached out and gently ran a finger down the top of its head, murmuring softly. "It's alright, buddy." He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, deciding to envision the hero on his way.


	2. Flustered

The trees glowed with a darker and yellower hue than their counterparts in Hyrule. The ground was darker and more filled with dead grass, and it crunched under the hero's feet. Link walked towards his destination, sword in one hand and his map in the other.

The words that had been said before he left his house, or Ravio's shop, continued to ring through his mind. "Goddesses," he muttered under his breath, sheathing the sword as he saw no immediate threat in the area. "I hope he doesn't hate me now." He shook his head softly, looking down to the map to confirm his position. "He'll probably raise prices on me again..." He huffed.

He made his way to the lake, then paused as he took in the conditions of the area. The water was green instead of the blue hue he was used to, and the small mound of land that had once provided a spot for the House of Gales was now gone. Instead, in its place was a structure with fire coming off of it in places. A grate stood too high from the water to reach from land, and spurts of lava blasted into the air in front of it.

"Ah joy," the hero grumbled under his breath. Not willing to head back quite yet, he glanced around. Various turtles were positioned about the area, most of which were stuck. He took a deep breath and shook his head, willing himself on.

Some time later, a mess and panting, he made his way to the edge of the water to watch the turtles. He'd figured out how to get them all back into the water, having used Ravio's bracelet to duck under them and send them into the lake below. The shelled beings had stacked themselves into a platform, and he was waiting for them to come back towards him.

He tilted his head down and looked at the bracelet, gently running a finger over it. The merchant had certainly sucked his wallet dry on numerous occasions, but he had to admit, if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have gotten this far. He glanced up to see the turtles returning to him, and slipped the flippers he'd received from Oren on. With a soft breath he dove into the water, then swam towards the mass as it moved towards him.

Riding atop the turtles was a sensation the hero was never to forget. The giant reptiles moved easily through the water, gliding through it easily. Then as they approached the front of the structure, he readied himself to jump, clenching his hands into fists.

There was a soft clatter as he rolled onto the grates from his jump, then looked up to the door. It sat across the chasm he'd seen from the land, and despite his hopes... There was no way around the bursts of lava shooting into the air inside it. He let out a huff, and didn't bother to stand. He fell onto his back and stared up at the sky, choosing to block out everything around him.

Despite being a pain and selling things with outrageous prices, Ravio had to have known he'd need an item. But he'd shot him down before he could get a word in. The feeling sank into the pit of his stomach, and with a heavy sigh he rolled off the grates and into the water below... Doing a not so wonderful belly flop on the surface of it. He popped his head back above and sputtered, his face stinging. "Damnit," he growled to himself as he made his way back to the shore.

Despite knowing he should stay calm and be nice to the merchant on his return, the events and the guilt certainly didn't help him one bit. With a soft huff he rearranged his soaking wet hat and made his way to the nearest crack, moving on through to Hyrule.

 

Ravio sat in the center of the rug in the house, staring off at the ceiling. His cheeks were flushed as he remembered his words from earlier. He shook his head furiously and slapped the sides of his face, making Sheerow panic in his corner. "I'm fine," he groaned to the bird.

Then paused... only to fall to the side with another groan. "I'm not fine... I'm an idiot!" he whined. "He might actually choose to take me now that I've said that!" He lightly smacks his face again, then lets his fingers drag down his skin. "Great goddesses above, I'm not even appalled by that?"

He was cut off by the sound of the doorknob turning, and with a panicked squeak he pulled his hood over his face, casually lounging to the side. Link stepped in, and the merchant's face flooded a deep red, his thoughts returning to where they were. "W-w-welcome back, M-Mr. Hero." He mentally slapped himself on stuttering, knowing it would be a dead giveaway to the other.

Link raised a brow to him, taking in his position. "Thanks...?"

With a deep breath Ravio flailed to his feet, making sure his hood was completely covering his face. "Wh-what can I do for you today, Mr. Hero?" He bit his lip, his thoughts taking on a more perverted tone with his words, and he stifled a whimper.

"Ice rod," came the blunt reply.

Images immediately flashed into his mind, and he flinched back slightly. "R-Right! It's right o-over here!" he stuttered with another flail, pointing in the direction of it.

"Ravio," Link murmured softly, putting his hands on the merchant's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Ravio's face flushed even darker, and he feared that if the other leaned in too close, he'd feel steam. "N-Never better!" He took a deep breath, attempting to compose himself. "Y-you can rent it for a hundred rupees, or buy it for a-a thousand."

"...A discount?"

"What?!" Ravio recoiled from him, looking in his direction with clear shock. "You know I never give out discounts-"

"That was two hundred cheaper then." Link grinned smugly at him.

Ravio let out a sound that was nothing less than pathetic, whining as he cringed away more. "I-i-it was a mix up!" He waved his hands about in a near panic, riling up his bird to mimic him once again. "A mistake! Don't take it seriously!"

"H-Hey," Link said in surprise, his own hands going up. "It's alright! I won't think anything more of it. Just chill out." His ears lowered slightly, not sure what to think about the other, yet he was definitely concerned for his mental state.

There was another odd sound from the other as he backed up and pulled his hood down over his face more, his fingers curling into the golden trim. "R-Right. Sorry." He gulped nervously. "It's twelve hundred rupees, M-Mr. Hero," he murmured, his face on fire.

The blond pulled his wallet out and sifted through his money. The closer he got to the amount, the more nervous he began to be. He pulled the desired amount out with a little sigh and held it out to him. "I got lucky... I only have five left."

Ravio nodded and took the money in his shaking hands. "Very lucky.... B-But very generous as well." He abruptly bowed to him. "Thank you, Mr. Hero."

"...Are you sure you're alright?" Link questioned him as he leaned away, putting his wallet back. "You've been acting off. It's not because of what I said earlier, is it?"

"N-No! That's not it at all!" Ravio laughed, trying to pass it off. "Y-you just came at a rather... inopportune time." He flinched back as the other stepped closer to him, biting his lip.

"I came back... to my house... which was stolen by a madman claiming to be a merchant in a purple rabbit costume." He paused, taking in the other's reaction, or rather, the lack of. "And I came in at an inopportune time?"

His words stung. Ravio grit his teeth slightly, blushing out of embarrassment this time. "Yes... yes you did," he whispers the words softly to him before sitting. He'd worked hard to get his weapons! "Go... do the saving thing, Mr. Hero." He turned his head away, memories of his own home flooding his mind.

Quite a bit taken aback from his sudden mood, Link took a step back. "Um... s-sorry." He looked to the side as well, his brow drawing together. At the lack of a reply he sighed. "See you later?" At the lack of a response again, he backed out of the house.

Ravio shook his head and fell to the side, burying his face in the rug. He couldn't figure it out... one moment he has feelings for the hero, and the next, said feelings were hurt. He let out a heavy sigh, and Sheerow flit down to stand beside him.

Link leaned his head back against the door, letting out a sigh of his own. Even if he was stressed, he knew the guy was helping him.

"Idiot," the two mumbled to themselves in unison.


	3. Memories

The clashing of metal rung out repeatedly in the air. Brandishing his new weapon, the Hero swung the ice rod at the giant turtle in front of him. A block of ice fell down on its head, and with an agonized cry it fell limp. Link took a deep breath, slipping the ice rod away and instead grabbing his sword and shield, before dashing at the creature.

There was an odd gurgle moments later from the giant beast, before it collapsed, practically exploding as the magic used to create it disappeared. There was a soft chime as a heart container appeared in front of him, and the grates to the floor fell to lead to another small platform. The lava boiled under his feet, but it was luckily too far away to reach his boots.

He slung the sword into its sheathe and picked up the heart container. The magic swirled around him, making him feel refreshed, and as he took a deep breath he felt renewed and stronger than before. As the sensation traveled down to his fingertips, he looked ahead to see the portrait of the Princess' adviser, Impa. He studied her stern expression momentarily before stepping forward and pressing his hand against the canvas. The bright light enveloped him, pulling him into the realm of the sages.

Two sages left.

* * *

Link fell to his knees on the grate outside the dungeon, panting slightly as the transport took its toll on him. With a gentle shake of the head, he pulled his map out and spread it flat in front of him, his hands holding it out as they propped him up. "Where do I go next?" he murmured breathlessly, his eyes scanning the pictures.

"There's the mountain," he muttered, moving a finger to tap on it, then dragged it further down to a spot below it. "Then this place... The Dark Palace?" He paused, thinking it over before letting his shoulders slump. "Tomorrow," he grumbled as he shoved the map away, exhausted. He pulled out a bell from his pouch and gave it a loud ring.

As the chime echoed into the distance, a broom floated over to him. Magical dust fell from the fibers at the bottom, and it lowered just to his level. "Heya," came the familiar, feminine voice. Despite not being there, the Witch's apprentice, Irene, still was able to speak with him. "You're looking pretty rough there, greenie. Dungeon tough?"

He forced a grin as he reached up to hold onto the transport. "Just a bit, yeah."

"Oh... Shame. Where to this time? You'd better be going somewhere to get some rest."

"That abandoned house in front of the castle, if you will." He was already nearly dozing off, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Gotcha... Now I don't want to be responsible for you breaking anything, alright? Stay awake long enough for me to move you!" The broom shifted higher into the air, pulling him along with it. His grip tightened, and it zoomed off into the distance, carrying him up into the air and away.

Link's feet touched the ground in front of the house. "Take care!" Irene's voice echoed out to him as the broom flew away. He nodded a little in reply, stretching. Despite having used the magical item to renew himself, he knew he'd better get some rest. He looked up at the house and sighed.

It looked almost just like his back in Hyrule, and as he opened the door, it had all the same pieces of furniture that he did. The only difference was the fact everything was barricaded, the furniture lined up as to make it impossible to get to the back. But despite the mess, Link made his way to the wall and slid down it. He tilted his head back as he sat, letting his eyes drift closed.

His dreams were filled with the impossible. From holograms of Ravio coming out of his bracelet to people falling out of trees, there was nothing that made sense to the blond as he opened his eyes. It felt as though he'd barely slept at all, and he sat up with a groan. He looked around for a moment, then froze as his eyes landed on the wall in the back.

Beneath a hanging shelf, it looked like another doorway. The door was removed, and instead it was filled with rocks. Link felt a grin spread onto his face. Suddenly awake with the hope of discovery, he pushed himself to his feet and exited the building. Around to the back, he saw the rocks protruded through to the back as well.

A mischievous grin took over his face, and he pulled out a bomb. He'd rented it, so it still had Ravio's "logo" on it, which went flying with the explosion. With an excited giggle Link ducked into the house.

He slung the chest open, pillaging through it for anything useful. Despite his wishes, he didn't find anything he particularly wanted to keep. He leaned back, and something caught his eye to the side.

A teal book sat on a table in the corner, and with closer examination, it had a purple and familiar symbol on it. His brow furrowing in confusion, Link dragged a finger down the front of the book. "Ravio?" he murmured softly to himself, then carefully opened it.

There were pages torn out of it, leaving the binding in poor condition. There were just three pages with writing, and with a squint Link could read them. "Three days to go," the first page read. "She wants to do the right thing. I wish I could help her, but leaving is my only option." Link shook his head softly as he turned the page. "Two days to go. She's being duped. Doesn't she realize that? He's just a leech, and there's no choice but to go." As he turned the page again, he noted how the writing had steadily gotten more and more messy, and the last page was almost unreadable.

"One day to go. I have so little magic. Enough to go there- maybe not come back. But tomorrow must be the day. I may never see her again, but I vow to save her from all of this."

Link stared at the page for a moment, struggling to make sense of it. He then closed it with a hard gulp, and picked it up. "Maybe he'll... know something..."

* * *

Clacking filled the room, though it became muffled by the voices that soon became audible. The walls were lined with dark bricks, and the ground was a pale marble. A young woman stood in front of a tall throne, facing towards the door. Her hair was dark, and almost a blue color. Her red eyes pierced ahead towards the figure standing in front of her. "Our plan cannot fail, you understand me, right?"

He took a deep, shaky breath, nodding softly. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. You mustn't fail us... We need you to get their Triforce of-"

The vision abruptly shattered as he jerked awake with a gasp, staring at the bright teal book in front of his nose. The merchant groaned as he pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes. "Mr. Hero...?" he murmured groggily before he got a better glimpse of the journal, and abruptly froze.

"Heya, Ravs... I was wondering if you knew anything about this?" Link asked him, nudging the book closer with his foot.

There was a long moment of hesitation. "I've never seen it before, Mr. Hero," the reply finally came.

"But it... Has your symbol on it! The purple hood with the gold on it!" Link insisted, stepping closer.

Ravio shook his head, cursing inwardly at the cruel timing. "Where did you find this?"

"In a house in Lorule."

"Of course," he muttered. He cringed slightly as he could feel the other's eyes on him. "Don't you know? There's a counterpart for everyone in Hyrule in Lorule."

Link narrowed his eyes slightly. "How would you know about that?"

"You mentioned the Theif Girl looking quite a bit like the man that had the smooth stone, did you not?" Ravio responded smartly, his hands curling into the purple fabric of his robe.

The blond's shoulders finally relaxed as he sighed. "Right. Sorry. I just... Thought I was onto something." He picked it up and flipped it open. "...But maybe you can help me out with the words in it?"

Panic struck his heart as Ravio abruptly jumped to his feet. "I don't think I'll be much help with that... I'm not good at riddles. But... Can I interest you in a discount?" he asked with an enthusiastic grin, holding his hand out to the side.

"...Discount," Link repeated.

"Mhm."

"You. Discount." Link raised a brow, not believing his ears.

"Oh shush you before I change my mind," Ravio whined as he crossed his arms, looking away. "Deals like this don't happen every day."

Link grinned wryly at him. "Does that mean I can get the fire rod for eight hundred rupees?"

The merchant gave him a pitiful pout. "Mr. Hero..."

Link chuckled and walked over to it, setting the journal on the table. "Alright... C'mere!" He picked it up with an enthusiastic laugh, surveying its appearance.

There was a gentle sigh from Ravio as he pulled his hood down to conceal his mellow expression. His thoughts drifted back to his dream, and he grit his teeth. He wasn't the one to get the Triforce of Courage, and she knew it. No, it was the one taking his weapons that had it in his future. He smiled softly against the cruel claims and names his mind threw at him. "Mr. Hero?" he murmured gently.

Link turned to look at him. "Oh don't tell me you're taking your offer back now. You're not a rabbit, you're a weasel-" he was cut off, looking at him in surprise. The other had his arms wrapped around him tightly in a warm embrace, and he was shaking softly. "H-hey. Are you... okay?" he stuttered gently, awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Thank you for doing this, Link," Ravio whispered softly, the other's ears twitching to pick the words up. "It... means more to me than you know."

The blond stood for a moment, taking in the touch before it weirded him out too much. He took a step back. "You're... welcome? Seriously, what is up with you?" He sighed and fished the rupees for the weapon out of his wallet.

"Memories, Mr. Hero," he whispered with a sad smile, accepting the money. "They can make life interesting at times, to say the least."

"Well..." Link's brow furrowed slightly at his words, having no idea what they meant. His mind flashed to the journal, and he shook his head softly. "I hope they get better for you." He grinned at him as he patted his shoulder, then backed up to the door. "See you later then?" While the other nodded and waved, Link quickly made his way out, unnerved by the sight of the upbeat merchant... having tears running down the sides of his face.

He shook his head and ducked into the crack just on the edge of the path from the house, making his way to Lorule. Once there, he pulled his map out. His finger traced to the side, and he turned his gaze in the location of the Dark Palace. "Who ever you are," he said softly to himself. "I'm coming for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaaa hey there guys. XD I'm kinda new to the site and let's hope these notes turn out the way I want them to. Buuut... I just wanted to thank those who have left Kudos on this work so far, and I'd absolutely love to hear feedback! ^^
> 
> What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen? Comments never hurt anyone! XD
> 
> Once again, thank you all, and have a wonderful day!


	4. Dungeon

Link squinted his eyes at the lack of light. He'd come ready with his lantern, yet he hadn't anticipated the fact there would be guards. The walls around him were covered in ivy, and the foliage blocked what light the land had to offer. He pressed against the wall and held his breath as he saw the red line of a guard's light narrowly miss him.

It moved away and he let out a long breath. "Just concentrate," he whispered to himself.

He waited for the light to return again, then bounced on his toes slightly. The moment it shifted away, he dashed to the other end of the maze. He couldn't afford to get caught again; Last time one of them had seen him, he was thrown into a cage-like jail. He'd used Ravio's bracelet to escape, and speaking of the object, it now glowed with a soft purple light as he used it to merge with the wall.

Ravio. Link's thoughts drifted to the merchant again as me moved past the guard. Surely he wasn't mental, right? He'd been fine before the past few days happened. He had his down moments here and there, but nothing like this...

He popped out of the wall and moved into a wider area. The familiar clashing of metal hit his ears, and he pulled his sword out. One of the pink and purple creatures hopped about, snapping its jaws together, it's teeth emitting sparks. He cringed at the memory of being caught between them before. Making sure his memory wouldn't repeat, he dashed ahead and lunged forward with his sword.

Moments later, he returned the sword to its sheath with a soft click. The monster disappeared in a plume of purple smoke, and he let out a breath of relief. Able to take in his surroundings again, he saw the familiar glimmer of rupees. He grinned. Surely after these he'd have enough to buy, not rent, the items he needed.

He giggled gleefully to himself as he filled his wallet, and stuffed it back into his pouch. Feeling a bit better about his situation, he started forward with a slight skip in his step. He managed to avoid a few more guards, then paused as he saw the palace in front of him. A guard stood in his way, not moving.

He grinned as he looked to the bracelet, stepping over to the wall. "Gotcha, sucker!" he whispered to the being snarkily. He merged flat against the wall and started forward past the guard, and a snippet of a conversation drifted to the front of his mind.

"You have to make love to me."

The comment struck Link hard, and he abruptly popped out the wall, choking and sputtering at the guard's feet. The words floated through his mind repeatedly, playing the scene over and over, and he was only vaguely aware of the being tossing him into the jail again. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the top of the structure, completely stunned. "Sweet mother of Din..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

The inside of the palace was pitch black, proving impossible see if it weren't for the fact the hero's eyes were already adjusted. He made his way along through the temple, occasionally following the paths of light on the walls that only appeared when his lantern was off. The scenery around him was brightly coloured despite the lack of light, the bricks being purple and a deep maroon. Various large symbols marked the places on the walls where hidden rooms were, and thanks to the latest one, he was one step closer to defeating the dungeon's main enemy.

A long platform rotated into position, arching up to meet with the door leading to the boss's lair. Various cracks in the walls and ceiling provided light onto the structure, and he made his way down it.

He held the key to the room in his hand, and despite the distraction of his duty, his mind was somewhere else. He pressed both of his palms to the surface of the door, feeling the grooves in the design. He stated at them for a moment, then muttered to himself. "So he's just been... flustered the whole time." His mind flashed to when he had jokingly advanced on him after the words, and the merchant had flipped out.

He gulped, feeling his face grow hot. Was the merchant flustered from the fact he didn't wish for that, or that he did want it? "Gah," Link groaned as he let his head thump against the door. "Focus, focus. There are more important things at hand than that right now," he told himself. After a short pep talk, he took a breath and pushed the key into the door, and it swung open. The room was dark, and once again he could hardly see.

He shuffled along, searching for anything that could possibly help him find his way. His breath abruptly caught in his throat, and before he knew what had happened, he fell against the ground below. He groaned, pushing himself up. If he couldn't get rid of his thoughts before, they were certainly gone now. He looked around nervously, reaching for his lantern as it was too dark to see.

Two torches were on either side of the room, and he hastily lit them. The room filled with light, but the peace was short lived as the ground rumbled beneath his feet. The tiles and bricks in the room were colored the same as the areas outside it, and a giant skull of a beast hung on the wall. The vibrations struck the ground harder, and the skull rattled against the wall.

Link backed up against the wall, just in time for a giant being to land from above where he was standing. It turned to face him, and it had the same skull as a plate on its head. Various stones and gems stuck out along it, and it seemed reptilian, and it had a long tail with a spikes on the end of it. It let out a growl and started towards him, swinging its sharp tail in the air.

After backing a way a bit more, Link watched the monster from afar, trying to see if he could find a weak spot. The stones on its back reminded him of the rocks in the back of the house, and after a split second decision as it started to charge him, he pulled out a bomb. He lit the fuse quickly and tossed it at it, then ducked behind his shield for cover. The explosion shook the creature as it let out a wail, and a familiar pinging sound rang out from around the room.

He peeked out to take a look at where the sound was coming from, only to stop. Rupees. Rupees everywhere. He glanced between them and the creature. It had stones on its back, and bits of them fell off, making the rupees that were so valued by many in Lorule... And his home... er... turned shop. He shook his head softly and sprinted to collect them, his mind going once again to the merchant, envisioning his expression with the idea of a rupee-making monster. The thought brought a grin to Link's face, though it quickly disappeared with another cry from the monster.

"Alright," he said with a grin, turning to it as he pulled out another bomb. "Bring it." He lit the fuse and threw it at the giant rupee making monster, then giggled gleefully as he watched the gems fly with the explosion. He repeated the process a couple more times, collecting the money as it fell off the being. Spark, bomb, collect, repeat.

He had the pattern down before it abruptly let out a loud cry, and sent the lights around him flickering into darkness. His breath caught in his throat and he pulled his lantern out, and he could clearly see the reptile in front of him with its glowing white eyes. Panic struck him, wondering if the same light on the walls of the temple were it watching his every move... He shook the feeling off and hurried to relight the torches before it could attack him.

The first light was lit, and as he turned around, he saw that the monster was dashing around crazily, crashing into walls and making the ground shake. Link took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his lantern. He couldn't quite reach the wall to merge into it... He had to avoid the thing on foot. He watched it go to one side of the room, then held his breath as he dashed to the other torch.

Light filled the room, and Link looked over to see his chance. The monster's helm was shattered, showing another large gem plastered in the center of its head. He drew his sword and rushed forward with a cry, then abruptly lodged it into the center of the jewel. Cracks immediately broke out from the blade, spreading out to the edges of it before a loud howl reverberated off the walls.

He flinched back as the smoke rose into the air, then the dust finally began to settle. A rumbling came from the wall to his side, and as he turned to it, the giant skull that had been hanging there shattered in half and fell to the side. A bright green portrait hung behind it, and it was of a familiar blond. The picture fell to the ground as the heart container appeared before Link.

After snagging the magical item, he hurriedly made his way over to the picture and placed a tentative hand on the canvas. Light enveloped him as he was pulled into the realm, leaving the room behind.

He opened his eyes to see a crystal slowly float down in front of him. It cracked, then after a moment it completely disappeared, leaving the other free. "Link?" came the hesitant voice.

"Heya, Gulley," Link said with a warm grin down to the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sadly no Ravio this time around. But! I can promise you that the next chapter makes up for how dark and dreary it's been so far! XD


	5. Thieves' Town

Link found himself walking back to the abandoned house in Lorule with a noticeable spring in his step. He'd found the boy who had gone missing from Hyrule: Gulley. Just the very idea of it made him grin. The boy was a younger brother figure to him, despite having been his boss's son. He'd shown joy and admiration after being freed from the painted prison, and almost clearly understood his role of one of the seven sages.

As he was in a good mood, to change things up a bit, Link decided to see what kind of chaos was ruling over Thieves' Town. After he'd freed the sage there, the item the town's "boss" had cherished was gone, and the being itself was gone as well. The town wasn't the nicest, and he was almost afraid to see if it were worse off... But having been cheered on by his young friend, he felt as though he could tackle anything. That included going back to Ravio's shop with his load of rupees, despite having left on such an awkward note... and not to mention his new findings.

He passed through the broken arch that lead into the town, and took a quick glance around. It was a more disheveled and deteriorated version of Hyrule's Kakariko Village, as the structures were starting to or had already crumbled to the ground. Only a few buildings stood, as there were a few houses scattered about, a shop, and the most noticeable one was the Milk bar. Hopeful that some of the people in the town had changed for the better, he stepped into one of the houses... Yet quickly left with a slightly horrified expression at the curses and threats used to get him out. Definitely for the worse.

Not wanting to repeat the mistake twice, he hesitantly peeked past the door into the next house. A young man stood behind various chests, and he wore a dark blue hat over his yellow hair. He looked to the young hero and grinned, and his eyes were a pale green. He wore a black vest over a red long sleeved shirt, and he gave him a wave. "Welcome to Fortune's Choice!" the man called, seemingly much more friendly than the others.

Link paused, watching him. He knew this game. He spent nearly all his money on it back in Hyrule, and there were fewer chests there. There had to have been twice as many, no, maybe three times as many chests in this house. He cautiously stepped into the room with a soft "Hello?"

"Hello, young man!" the other laughed. "Glad to see my game's caught your eye... Have you heard of my prizes?" He grinned wryly at him.

"Not really," Link said softly in return, still looking around.

"Oh no!" the man called in feigned dismay. "Then step closer and let me tell you!" He waved him over, and at the younger one's compliance, he continued. "Not only will you have prizes ranging from simple horns to rupees," the man started with an edge of suspense in his voice. He turned Link around to face the chests, draping an arm across his shoulders. "There are rupees worth three hundred in there... as well as a heart piece... Surely an adventurer like you needs such items, right?"

The hero's eyes lit up at the mention of the large prizes. He'd already gathered enough of the heart pieces to where he needed just this one and it'd be complete... And he could also buy out Ravio's shop! He grinned. Strong and wealthy... He liked the sound of that. "Hey... alright," he said confidently. "How much to play?"

"A hundred rupees," the man said with a grin.

Link felt his heart sink, but with how many of the gems he'd gathered at the dark palace... He took a deep breath and sifted a silver one out, and handed it over. "You're on."

The man laughed softly. "Then choose any three of your liking!"

* * *

Many chests later, Link finally had acquired the heart piece he desired... Yet his wallet was much lighter than he'd like it to be. He looked to the man. "Before you ask... I'm not going to play again." He grinned nervously and started for the door.

"Awww. Well, come again soon then!" The man chuckled gleefully as he waved to him.

"Maybe," Link muttered as he glanced over his shoulder at him. He'd dropped more than enough rupees on the game, and before he could have any more wrangled from his grasp, he fled to the Milk Bar. Before even opening the door, he knew it would immediately lack the vibe of the one in Hyrule. He cringed at how right he was. The air was dank and the lights were low, and the bard in the back played a solemn tune. He hesitantly made his way over to the counter, wondering how willing the bartender would be to talking about the goings-on in the town.

He pulled the stool up to the surface and looked to the man. His dark hair was pushed behind his pointed ears, and his mustache took up the majority of his scowling face. "Um..." the hero started.

"Pay first, kid," the man growled.

The up front order made him recoil. "I was just going to ask if-"

"Listen, kid." The man turned to him, leaning on the counter at him as the rag he was holding hung limply in his hand. "I don't give out my milk for free, so you'd better pay up before I've gotta kick you out. And you should be feeling lucky because I _don't_ want to even share it with the likes of you."

Link gulped nervously, having leaned back against the edge of the seat, barely hanging on. "S-Sorry... H-How much?" he stuttered nervously.

The man turned with a huff, smacking the wet rag against the counter. "A hundred rupees."

"What!?"

"You heard me, kid. Now pay up or scram."

"You didn't even... All I wanted was to-" He squeaked slightly as the man's cold glare turned towards him. "S-Sorry, I'll... I-I'll pay!" he stuttered as he pulled his wallet out, finding one of his treasured silver rupees. He only had so many left before he wouldn't even be able to rent anything.

"Alright." There was a clank as the bartender set a glass of the drink in front of him, snatching the rupee away.

Link just stared at him for a moment, disbelief masking his face. He took a deep breath before reaching out and hesitantly taking the glass. "How... are things... sir?"

"What do you mean, 'how are things'?" came the growl.

"Well... Has the... town been any different?" Link asked as he looked to the glass.

"You say it like it should be," the man huffed as he turned to him. "That thief girl escaped, the boss's picture disappeared, and now the boss 'imself is gone. So you tell me." He started to angrily wipe at the counter.

The blond raised his cup from the counter for him and took a hesitant sip of the drink, and shuddered slightly. It had a definite different taste than Hyrule's version, as it was almost sour, matching the dark and gloomy aura around him. "That... sounds complicated."

"You wouldn't even know," the man grumbled a reply, before turning his attention to shout at another man.

Before his attention was back on him, Link gently placed his cup on the counter and bolted towards the door. "Thanks!" he called over his shoulder, earning the angered shouts in his direction. He dashed outside and nearly tripped over a small girl, but instead barely made his way around her. She let out a squeal at the bump, but didn't seem to mind. "Sorry!" he shouted over his shoulder to her, determined to make his way back to his house. He sped along, then clumsily skid to a stop at the crack in the front of the vacated house. He glanced around as he leaned against the side of the cliff, and pulled out his wallet... only for his spirit to sink.

The girl had to have lifted more rupees off of him. It was Thieves' Town after all...

He sighed and slipped into the wall and made his way to Hyrule. After exiting the wall he turned and climbed the soft hill up to the house with a frown, putting his wallet away before hesitantly knocking on the door. His mind abruptly flooded with the thoughts of the other, and of his revelations he came to at the Dark Palace. He swallowed nervously and opened the door.

The merchant was lounging against one of his makeshift tables, seemingly having been dozing. Yet at the sound of the door, he was abruptly to his feet, stumbling slightly. "Welcome back, Mr. Hero!" he said happily, Sheerow flitting over and chirping at him as well.

"Heya," Link said with a halfhearted smile.

Ravio recoiled slightly, having remembered the mood the other had been in before that had caused him to act out so brashly against him. "Is... Everything okay?" he asked slowly.

There was a pause as the blond stared at him, then surprising even himself, he walked over and pulled him into a hug, earning a surprised squeak in response. "I was going to buy your items today... But Lorule doesn't make for a good day usually."

"O-oh?" Ravio stuttered slightly, completely tense in the other's embrace, and he could feel his face growing warm.

"Need I say more than Thieves' Town? I figured this... Might make up for not buying anything today."

There wasn't a reply from the merchant, but instead after thinking it over for a few moments, he reached up and returned the hug. "Just seeing you're safe is good enough, Mr. Hero," he finally murmured.

Link bit his lip, swallowing the lump in his throat. He couldn't tell if his thoughts from before were right or not, but there was one way to find out. He gently pulled back, and took in the sight of the other's red face. He let his hands rest gently on his shoulders, and took a deep breath. "Can I... do a thing?"

"D-depends what kind of thing, Mr. Hero," Ravio stuttered slightly, his fingers curling into his shirt nervously.

The blond reached up slowly, hooking his thumbs up under the other's hood. At feeling the sudden tense he shushed him softly. "I'm not... Taking it off. I promise." He moved it up a little more past the other's nose, revealing his deep red face. He felt his heart flutter within his chest, yet he didn't know exactly why.

"What... are you... d-doing-" The inquiry was cut off as the hero abruptly leaned in to press his lips to the his, making him freeze as his hands slipped free of the tunic.

The sensation for Link was surprisingly... nice. He had expected it to be more uncomfortable, but instead, he leaned in a little more with a soft sigh. He noticed that the other wasn't doing anything... And he was too afraid to look to see if it was a positive or negative reaction. He savored the kiss for a moment longer before they both pulled back with a gasp, and he kept his eyes to the ground. He pressed the back of his wrist to his mouth, his mind drifting to shock that he'd done what he just did, and that he'd enjoyed it.

Ravio on the other hand was in a bit of a different boat. His mind reeled, scrambling to put two and two together. He opened his mouth to speak, but just a quiet squeak came out, making him cover his mouth in a panic as his face flushed even darker. He abruptly spun with his back to the other, only vaguely aware of his bird flitting about in a panic.

"I... I-I'm sorry," Link stuttered quietly. Maybe his thoughts were wrong after all.

There was a soft thump as the other leaned against the tables, pressing his hands against the cloth. "...You... are such an idiot," came the whisper.

That got him to cringe back. "S-sorry?"

The merchant tapped his fingers on the cloth, making a soft drumming sound. "You.... know that this... is hard to say, right?" At the silent reply, he gulped nervously, and turned around to him. Oh how he hated he couldn't see through his hood! He instead focused on the other's shoes, biting his lip as he leaned back against the table again. "It... feels like it's taken you this long to even notice."

"Wh-what?"

He finally took a deep breath and walked over to him, reaching up to lightly curl his fingers into his tunic. "I've..." He hesitated. "I've always... had... feelings for you, Mr. Hero," he finally whispered.

Link finally looked up at him, swallowing hard again. His face nearly matched the other's, even the tips of his ears turning red. "You have?" he asked softly. At the nod, he awkwardly pulled him into another hug. "I... I'm sorry I didn't catch on before."

His words earned a chuckle from the merchant. "It's alright. At least... you know now, right?" He looked up towards him again, rather enjoying the bit more of a view he'd earned with the other's repositioning of his hood. With the return of a soft hum, he grinned softly as he, albeit hesitantly, hugged him again.

The blond hugged him back, his mind reeling. But he seemed to be okay with it... After all, his thoughts weren't too far off the mark in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the Kudos and continued support! Please don't be afraid to leave a comment though- I love hearing feedback!


	6. Chilled

The next morning was calm, and as Link's eyes drifted open, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It took him a moment to register where he was, not recognizing the ceiling above him, and the first thing he heard were Sheerow's soft morning trills. He was lying on his back, one arm behind his head and the other...

He felt himself blush. The night before had been awkward, but it had seemed to be the one thing that had broken the barrier between the two of them. He looked down and saw Ravio resting soundly against his chest, his arm gently wrapped around him. His mind scrambled for an answer as he looked back up to the ceiling, hardly able to reassure himself that the two of them hadn't done anything other than kiss. He wasn't entirely sure, as he had a sinking feeling that his dreams were to blame. As he felt his blush finally fade, he looked back down to where his hand rested gently against the other's shoulder. They'd always shared the carpet before, but nothing before had been quite so close... Or intimate. As his thoughts continued, the other stirred slightly with a yawn.

"Morning, Mr. Hero," Ravio murmured sleepily, nuzzling into his chest for a moment longer... before abruptly flailing back with a mad blush and a squeak. "Wait, whoa, what?" he stuttered, a hand reaching up to nervously curl into his scarf, frowning as he turned his head away.

Link let out a nervous and amused laugh. "I-It's alright!" He held his hands up slightly before pushing himself up. "Nothing happened."

The merchant nodded softly, looking down as his blush grew. There was an awkward, long pause as the two sat there in silence, waiting for the other to say something. Ravio finally broke the quiet and awkward moment, twisting his robe between his fingers. "So... just... one sage left?"

Glad that the other spoke first, Link let out a short relived breath. He thought about the next temple he was going to, then puffed his chest out slightly, proud of himself. "Mhm! Just gotta go up north to the place with all the ice."

The pause returned as Ravio looked down to his lap. "You're going to need to stay warm then," he said quietly, biting his lip. The last time he tried to suggest anything, it ended badly. He held his breath slightly as the other thought about it... Which surprisingly didn't take long.

"Ah, right," the hero said with a nod, making the other perk up slightly. "I don't have enough rupees to buy myself both breakfast and the rod, but maybe I can rent it."

Ravio nodded as he got to his feet, happy that the other agreed with him. "But of course, Mr. Hero." He smiled softly to himself as he turned to pick up the fire rod, but abruptly stopped as he looked down at it. It was the last item that was going to be in his shop, be it rented or bought. The sentiment hit him hard, and he took a deep breath as he turned to him. "It'll be a hundred rupees to rent it today."

After pushing himself to his feet, Link nodded and took his wallet out, and pulled out his last silver rupee. He cringed, but hid it as he grinned with a little chuckle, his ears drooping slightly. "I... had enough to buy it... this is kind of painful," he murmured, holding the gem out to him as he put the bag away.

Ravio slipped the rod into the hero's hand, and put his own over the hand with the rupee in it. "Don't fret about it. Just... take care of yourself, a-and... take care of my stuff, okay?" He grinned up at him a little.

Link nodded, his expression softening as his hand curled over the item. "They mean a lot to you, don't they?"

"N-not really," the merchant muttered with an abrupt grimace, looking away. His reaction made the other let out an amused snicker, and before the blond knew what he was doing, he'd leaned in to kiss him again. They both blushed, but this time Ravio returned the kiss.

They held it for a moment longer, then Link felt something slip around his neck. He jerked back in surprise, only to find the other had been wrapping his scarf around him. "Ravs, what are you...?"

The merchant gave the scarf a soft tug, making sure it was secure on the other. "I don't want you to get too cold, Mr. Hero." He leaned back, tracing a finger against the edge of his now visible collar on his robe. It had the same golden trim as his hood, as they seemed to be connected to one another. "Though sometimes things like this aren't enough..." He trails off slightly, looking to the ground.

Link ran his hands down the scarf. "You didn't have to... what if I tear it by accident?"

"Then I'll know it served it's purpose," Ravio murmured with a soft giggle, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "Now... you shouldn't waste time with me here. Go do the hero thing."

His blush deepening, Link nodded softly. "R-right." He took a deep breath and hugged him again. "I'll be careful," he promised.

"Good," Ravio muttered as he hugged back.

* * *

After his breakfast and for once a rather enjoyable morning, Link found himself in Lorule again. He walked along with a little spring in his step, one hand on the scarf. His mind was filled with thoughts of the other, and with a soft blush he came to the fond realization that a new light had been shed on the other after their kiss. The merchant wasn't as bad as his disgruntled mind had thought before.

He jogged up to the edge of the land, and looked across the wide chasm that had spread throughout the entire kingdom. He leaned forward, squinting his eyes at the distance as he saw the large formation of land, in the same spot as Death Mountain in Hyrule, and at the top, he saw his destination. He'd made his way up there before, but had decided against the temple when he saw how cold it had been. Not to mention, he'd been distracted by the other large structure, the Treacherous Tower. He hadn't spent long there, as the entire structure was centered around fights and definite bloodbath.

Thinking of the tower, he pulled out Irene's bell and gave it a good ring. Knowing her rule on transporting him to the weather vanes, he knew the closest one to the Ice Ruins was at the battle centered arena. After a few moments, a the familiar broom floated down to him from seemingly nowhere. "Hello!" the young witch's voice rang out to him. "This is Irene's taxi, it'll be 9-9-9 rupees a ride, please."

"Hey," Link complained through a laugh. "After all I went through yesterday, that's not fair."

"Oh I'm just messing with your head, you know. Now where to, Greenie?" The broom drifted closer to him.

"We're going up to the Treacherous Tower, it's close to where I need to go." He reached up to grab hold of the broom, and shook his head softly at the nickname.

"Mmm... Alright," she murmured, sounding thoughtful. The broom lifted him off the ground and carried him to the base of the tower. But instead of flying away, it instead drifted down to float beside him. "Now then... I have to ask," her voice echoed out to him. "You're in a considerably better mood than you have been."

"Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Link asked nervously, glancing to the broom. A subtle blush started to make its way onto his cheeks at the very mention of his good mood, knowing exactly what it was from.

"Hey, I'm stuck where I am. Can't do anything till you free this last sage, y'know. Now don't change the subject this time. Does it have to do with that merchant guy that took your house?" Her giggle resounded from where she'd be sitting, despite there not being a figure on the broom.

He couldn't help but cringe with her persistence, feeling his face grow warm. "If it does?"

The broom moved to block his path, and she laughed this time. "Well it's only obvious, silly! You're wearing his scarf, and now you're blushing!"

He moved the broom out of the way with a little sigh. "Alright, fine. Yeah it does have to do with him." He looked to the ground as he blushed even harder, then shrugged. "A lot to do with him... Now unless you want me to use your broom in this next place as a torch to keep warm, you'd better move it."

Irene giggled gleefully as the broom moved for him. "Fine, fine, lovebird!" she cooed in a sing song tone. "Be careful in there, ya hear?" The broom flew past him, the bristles on the end grazing his arm.

"I'll try," he finally answered to the brisk air. Now that his company was gone, he shivered and nestled into the scarf with a content sigh. Despite trying not to think about it and move ahead, it certainly smelled like the merchant. The thought made him blush a bit more, and he let a content grin grow on his face.

There was no way he was going down today.

He trudged up the mountain a bit more, the deep snow packing beneath his feet. With a glimpse up, he saw the edge of a staircase, and further up them was no doubt his destination. The Ice Ruins. He hurried up the stairs, then pulled the rented fire rod from his pouch.

A statue made entirely of ice rumbled to life before starting towards him. Without a moment to spare, he swung the rod at it, and to his surprise, a large pillar of fire spun towards it. As the sculpture steamed into the air, it left the hero with a befuddled gaze. He looked down at the item, in shock that something so dangerous was in possession of his seemingly clumsy roommate... Let alone the fact that it had been available to the public.

With a little shake of the head, he stepped inside, only to suck in a breath through a grimace. If possible, it was even colder in the ruins than in the wind outside them. He shivered violently and pulled his lantern out, hanging it on his belt in hope of it bringing him a bit more warmth. The light of the lamp extended to the rest of the room, and ice glazed the walls and floor. Structures of the frozen substance were scattered about, some containing nothing whereas some held pots deep in their cores. He shook his head softly, cursing his luck at how cold it was as he slowly walked towards the center of the room where another sculpture sat, covered in ice, and struggled to keep his balance on the slippery ground.

He glanced around the sculpture to see that there indeed was a door in the back, but it was blocked off. His attention turned to the ice in front of him, which, with another swing of the rod, a stone statue was revealed. Water dripped off of the edges of it as Link made his way over, the drops freezing immediately against the ground. He patted the statue down before reaching inside what seemed to be the mouth of it, and found the stone tongue pressed down with a soft click. The door in the back of the room rumbled and opened, showing him a way deeper into the ruins. He let out a relieved sigh, glad to hide his hands close to his body again.

The further into the ruins he went, the more impossibly cold it became. Despite his nearly constant use of the fire rod and the lantern at his side, the air around him was becoming colder and colder. He found a new tunic, red and lined with heavier fabric and chain mail, but he dared not even attempt to take his clothes off to change. Not to mention, his fingers nearly stuck to the metal when he grabbed it; he didn't need that happening to his sides. He instead shoved it into the pouch, and nuzzled into Ravio's scarf in hopes of thawing his face.

A few rooms later, he found himself on narrow beams that were slick with ice... Yet as he looked over the edge of them, he swallowed hard. Even though his feet were nearly numb in his boots, he had no choice but to stay standing as the floor below was covered in lava. Just to test it, he dropped a bomb, and watched the long decent it had to reach the flames, where it was immediately engulfed with barely any time to explode. He shuddered, figuring the cold would be better than being fried to his bones... But with how his joints ached from the cold, he couldn't tell which extreme was worse.

"Almost... there," he breathed as he slid across one of the floors to a large chest, and he was shivering violently. His breath turned white clouded his vision with every breath he took, and he slipped the key into his pouch. He wanted to rest badly, but he knew that it'd only make things worse, and willed himself to move on. Before he turned to leave the room, he faced the corner and used the fire rod a few times, relishing in the heat the flames produced. His arms warmed up slightly, but his feet were still numb. "I can do this," he said to himself softly, but he wasn't convinced.

They weren't called challenges for nothing, and the hero was certainly feeling it. He clumsily slid up to the large door, and pressed a hand against it to stop himself. He didn't even feel the ice on the surface, as his hand had gone numb again. After a few fumbling attempts, he pulled the key out, and pushed it into the lock. A gentle click followed, and the door swung open with a loud groan.

The grates beneath his feet clacked as he walked in, and he could barely feel the impact his boots had against them. He could see down below, and a circular platform of ice hung suspended above another pit of lava. He took a deep breath, mentally pumping himself up as he nervously made his way to the hole in the center of the grate, and dropped down to the ice below. He landed hard, and he cringed with a gasp. Despite not feeling anything, he knew that the pop he heard couldn't have been good. He pushed himself up to his feet slowly, and let out a relieved breath as the air was ever so slightly warmer. But the feeling disappeared as a black mass formed in front of him, black and blue tentacles spreading out from around a giant yellow and red eyeball. It abruptly swirled, dragging more ice up around it as it created a shield.

Link pulled out the fire rod, and it sagged in his grasp as he couldn't hold onto it well enough. "I came this far," he muttered to himself, sliding a foot back as he prepared himself for the fight. "I'm... not backing down just yet."

* * *

Ravio hummed to himself as he pranced around the house, dusting the surfaces that he could reach. He'd grown into a considerably better mood because of the day before, and his grin was nearly constant. For once... The negative thoughts didn't make their way forward into the front of his mind. Mr. Hero seemed to be his, and he seemed to be Mr. Hero's... The thought made him laugh gleefully, blushing. He twirled slightly, pressed a hand to his neck, not used to the sensation of the air against it. Sheerow flit around him, chirping along happily with his actions... Before letting out a shrill, high pitched sound, nearly making the merchant jump out of his skin.

"Gah, Sh-Sheerow?" he asked, breathless as the hand to his neck curled slightly. A sudden pang hit his chest and he gasped again, the familiar sinking feeling hitting his stomach. The bracelet he'd given Link had a connection to his own magic so that he could use it... And now his magic was warning him. "Link," he whispered, then whistled softly to his bird, and ran out the door with the feathered being close behind. "Please be okay," he said softly, hopeful, but knowing it wouldn't be likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops just saw how these work X'D I think I'll just... make these as short as possible from here on out.
> 
> Thankyouallandloveyoumuch  
> Enjoythefanserviceinthenextchapter~♥


	7. Warmth

Numb, tired feet hit the snow underfoot. Somehow, as if the Goddesses above had taken mercy on him, Link found himself teleported to the entrance of the temple. Despite the feeling of relief he had gotten with being able to flee from the fight before, it still did nothing for his frozen and aching body.

He struggled on a few more steps before leaning against the face of a boulder. His eyes started to drift shut, and he fumbled for the bell in his pouch, not wanting to pass out in the snow. But it seemed inevitable. There was a soft crunch of the snow beneath him as it fell to the ground, then as the overwhelming cold took over his mind, he followed it shortly after.

* * *

"Oooh, I feel like we're almost there, buddy," Ravio whined to his bird. The feathered being had no means of staying warm in such intense cold, so the merchant had tucked him snuggly against his neck, protected from the winds by the side of the hood. He felt bad about it, having had the idea to keep his friend at home, but not following through with it.

He had dashed up the mountain to the best of his ability, feeling almost naked with the lack of his scarf, and definitely with the lack of weapons. He held his breath as he hid behind a corner as he heard the cries of monsters. He impatiently waited for them to clear a bit, and with a glance upwards, he saw a glint of something green... and very still. He swallowed hard, and raced past the creatures without being seen.

He skid to a stop as he reached the other, and he felt his heart sink. The hero lay limp in the snow, pale and covered with the white frost. Ravio shakily held a hand out, and gently placed a couple of his fingers against the other's lips. Relief washed over him as he felt the other's soft breath against his skin, comforted by the fact he was alive. He readjusted the scarf, then pulled his hood closer at the soft coo from his bird. He glanced around nervously, then saw a glint of gold to his side.

He picked the bell up, and it rung as his hands shook. Not a moment passed as the broom flew down to them, making him panic slightly as he pulled his hood down. "Hey," came the young witch's voice. "What... happened?" She wasn't expecting to have to help two people this time.

Ravio shook his head and pulled the other close. "No time for that. You... get Mr. Hero around, right?"

"Yeah." Her tone was wary, and the broom slid closer to them.

"Can you get the two of us to... where his house is, here in Lorule? There should be a version of it here." His hands curled around the other as he held him tight.

There was a slight hesitation before Irene's voice took on a slightly smug tone. "Alright, bunny boy. Just hold onto him tight, and grab my broom," the broom bumped into his arm and she giggled softly. Wasting no time, he wrapped an arm around the hero, and reached up to hold onto it. He squeezed his eyes shut as they lifted into the air, only to open them as they landed safely in front of the vacant house.

"Thank you," he whispered softly to her, hearing a quick confirmation as the broom sped away with a giggle. He looked up to see it go, confused. She certainly seemed to be in a hurry. He didn't dwell on it long, the other's cold body snagging his attention. He stood and awkwardly pulled the blond's arms over his shoulders, then heaved him up onto his back, being mindful of his feathered companion.

They wouldn't have to go far, and for that, he was grateful. He took a few steps towards the hill and paused, staring at the vacant house. Despite the availability of the structure, he shook his head. Too risky. He instead carried the other down the hill and to the crack, slipping through to the other kingdom.

There was a soft thump as the merchant set the other down on the ground, then he quickly made his way to the cage in the corner. He stuck his hand into his collar and pulled Sheerow free, and his ears sagged with seeing its condition. The bird's feathers were ruffled in an attempt for warmth as it shivered, and its eyes were shut as it struggled to stay warm.

He kissed it gently and put it in its cage, then snagged a cloth from one of his makeshift tables, covering the side of the cage to keep the heat in it. One friend taken care of, he spun around and ran to the other side of the room, pulling a blanket free from where he had pushed the other's bed against the wall. After a moment's hesitation, he sank to his knees next to the hero, carefully covering him in the cloth.

He sighed softly, worried. There wasn't much he could do at this point except wait. He looked over his shoulder at the fireplace... which had been blocked off. He couldn't cook, in more ways than one now. He looked back at him. He had no healing magic... "I'm sorry, Mr. Hero," he whined softly, pushing his hood up out of his face completely to look at him.

For once able to see him entirely, the merchant couldn't help but be mesmerized. A gentle blush spread across his cheeks as he leaned in to trace a finger down the side of his face, frowning softly as it was still cold. "There needs to be a way..." he muttered, drumming his other hand against his knee. Then, on a whim, he leaned in and kissed his cheek. His lips were warm against the cold skin, but the heat didn't last long. He pouted, then leaned his own cheek flush with the other's.

Minutes passed, and he enjoyed every second of it, glad to be so close to him without the restraint of his hood. Then finally, the hero began to stir. With a mixture of relief and dismay, he pulled back and let his hood fall over his face.

Link groaned as he shifted, pain registering across his body. His hands, feet, and face stung from frostbite, and the rest of it ached from the cold and fight. He opened his eyes slowly, and the side of his face felt pleasantly warm... as did his hand. He looked down to see a pair of hands holding his, then glanced up to see the other. "Ravio?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Heya," the merchant said with a small smile, holding slightly tighter onto his hand. "I'm sorry that... The fireplace is kind of... inaccessible right now." They both glanced towards the tables he'd set up. "So I thought maybe sitting here with you and a blanket might work." He looked back to him, blushing.

All the accusations the blond had thrown at him before rang through his mind, and he cringed. At the immediate panic from the other with the action, he looked up at him pitifully. "I'm sorry for what I've said."

"What?" Ravio asked, taken off guard. "No no no, don't worry about it."

"But every time I get really hurt or pass out you're here for me-" he was abruptly cut off by the other kissing him.

The merchant pulled back slowly. "Hush, you." He frowned a little, blushing... wanting nothing more than to see the other's face. "Don't worry about me. You need to get better, Mr. Hero."

Oblivious to the other's struggle, Link sighed softly, then slipped his hand free of the other's grasp and ran it up his side, earning a shiver. "Come closer?" He gently tugged at him, then smiled as the other complied, slipping under the blanket with him. Having no shame, he pulled him onto his lap and hugged him, earning a squeak and a massive blush from the other. "You're warm," he breathed softly against his neck, glad he had the other's scarf on... for both the warmth, and the accessibility to the other's skin.

Ravio closed his eyes at the sensation, suppressing a shiver at the other's cold skin. He shifted to straddle the other's lap before he reached down to pick up the corners of the blanket, and wrapped it up around their shoulders. His hands slid over the scarf and up his neck, before twinning themselves into his hair, pulling him closer. After sitting there a while, he finally pulled back to look at him... Or at least to the best of his ability through his hood. "Feeling better, Mr. Hero?" he murmured softly, dragging his fingers through his hair. Instead of a vocal response, the other pressed their lips together, making him smile softly into the kiss.

* * *

Link stretched as he woke again, and this time instead of pain, he was pleasantly warm. He tilted his head to the side, leaning it against the merchant's hood. The other was sound asleep, causing him to let out a soft sigh. He longed to see what the other was hiding under his hood, but he knew better than to look.

He instead leaned his head back against the box behind him, and wrapped his arms around the other. His face grew warm at the realization of the other's position, as he was still straddling him. The merchant's arms were draped across his shoulders, and with a soft whine he nuzzled closer, making the hero blush more.

"Ravio?" he whispered softly, patting his back.

"Five more minutes, Mr. Hero..." If possible, he got heavier as he relaxed more against him. "My leg's asleep."

"Oh." Link blinked a few times before turning his head to kiss the other's cheek. "Alright... I don't mind." He felt the other grin.

As he felt the life return to his leg, Ravio pulled back with a soft sigh. "So," he started softly, reaching up to fix his scarf on the other's neck. "How... are you going to keep from freezing this time?" There wasn't a condescending edge to his voice, but rather concern.

Link frowned as his quest was brought up so quickly. "I'm not sure," he finally stated, looking away. He was grateful for the distraction from his job, and longed for it to continue. He sighed softly, continuing. "I found a tunic that's red, so maybe... that'll help?"

"It's worth a try!" Ravio grinned enthusiastically, slipping off of the other... completely missing the pout directed at him.

Link didn't appreciate the sudden lack of warmth, and shivered softly. "Right..." He glanced up at him. "You're not going to just sit there and watch me undress, are you?" His comment pulled a surprised squeak from the other, and it made him chuckle softly.

"I-I couldn't, even if I wanted to, Mr. Hero," the merchant stammered, a deep blush visible beneath his hood, which he pointed to. "I can't... s-see a thing through this."

Link raised a brow at him, then shrugged as it seemed logical enough. He hadn't acted as though he could see from the moment they met, only following the direction of his voice. "You could still maybe... face the other way?" The other nodded, and with a little hop he turned around, making him smile. "Thanks."

"Mhm," Ravio hummed, his ears twitching as he heard the shuffling of clothes, blushing as his mind gave him images. "What... Was it like in there?" he asked nervously, fidgeting with his robe in a vain attempt to keep his mind clear.

"The ruins?" Link asked as he looked to him, then hummed at the nod. He pulled the new chain mail up from the ground and looked at it. "Well, the first thing? Way too damned cold." They both chucked softly. "But no... it's actually kind of... terrifying in there. There are beams with ice on them, suspended up above lava... and the things are hardly wide enough to fit both my feet on. I can't take five steps anywhere without nearly landing on my face, and _everything_ is frozen."

"Ugh," the merchant groaned with a shudder. "I'm sorry, but I'm glad it's you and not me."

"Well _thank you_?" Link asked sarcastically, then laughed a bit.

"No no no, I-I mean it in the best way, Mr. Hero!" Ravio stuttered, whining. "I'm not cut out for that stuff. I'm not brave." He laughed nervously. "I... don't even like thinking of lava, nor the thought of being above it. Not to mention I can't stand the cold, really."

After pulling the red tunic over his head, Link frowned at his friend. "You're braver than you think, I'm sure of it."

"Mhm," came the hum, and it was clear the other didn't believe him.

He let out a sigh and walked over, draping the other's scarf over his shoulders before hugging him. "Give it time," he whispered.

Ravio sighed, leaning back into the hug as his hands went to his scarf. Oh how Mr. Hero was so wrong... "Alright," he complied gently. "Did it fit?" he finally murmured after a moment.

"Yeah, it did."

"Can I... See you in it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mm... in a bit." Link hugged him tighter, dreading the cold that he would have to face again, and soon. He snuggled into the other, drawing out another blush. "I don't want to go back out there so soon," he whined.

"I don't blame you," Ravio murmured, leaning back against him. "But you're so close to finally being done and saving the princess... And afterwards you'll be able to relax, right?" He tilted his head back, leaning it against the other's shoulder.

"Maybe," Link muttered with a pout. "Or the Blacksmith will just take me as his apprentice again..." He sighed and hid his face against the other, folding his hands together on the merchant's stomach. "But at least I'll have you here with me."

There was a gentle sigh from Ravio before he let a small smile on his face. "Yeah," he chimed in quietly, a somber tone behind his voice. Not wanting to press, the two sat there in silence, enjoying the company the other had to offer. Then, in a sudden motion, Ravio spun around in the embrace and pressed his hands to the hero's eyes. "Before you ask, I want to see you in your new tunic," he said firmly, a playful grin on his face.

" _Gah_!" The hero's hands went up into the air in defense, taken by surprise as he laughed. "O-Okay, okay!"

Ravio slowly raised his hood, peeking up at him with a pout... before taking one of the other's hands and putting it over his eyes. "No peeking," he said with a sly grin.

"I won't."

"Better not," he said with a little snicker, then leaned in to lightly kiss him. Before there was an opportunity to return the gesture, he leaned back and pulled the tunic down slightly, straightening the folds. He frowned slightly, momentarily envisioning himself in the other's clothes... Before shaking his head. "It looks nice on you, Mr. Hero," he said softly, hooking a finger at the top of it.

"Th-thanks, Ravs-" Link started, only to find himself in another kiss... And completely and utterly gave in with a soft sigh.

After having a moment to share his affection, the merchant leaned his forehead against the other's, the back of the hero's hand pressing against his own eyelids. "Go get 'em," he whispered softly, then pulled his hood down as he leaned back.

Link looked up at him, blushing with a pitiful expression... To see the other's sly, smug grin from under his hood. "No fair," he whined.

There was a giggle from the other as he stood and made his way to his bird, pulling the blanket back to check on it. "My offer still stands, you know." He tilted his head towards him. "You know what you have to do to see my face."

"G-gah..." The blond recoiled, then stood up abruptly. "S-see you later," he stuttered, extremely flustered with the reminder. He wasn't kidding after all.

"Good luck," Ravio cooed softly to him as he rushed to the door, then giggled with the slam. "Things are getting interesting, aren't they, Sheerow buddy?" The bird chirped softly into his hand as if in agreement, making him grin. "And he didn't even question the fact he didn't have to rent anything again." He shrugged softly, seeming to be extremely pleased with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter out of all of them so far XD I hope you all enjoy the fanservice! There will definitely be more of this to come!~


End file.
